cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Trio
Galaxy Trio is an animated science fiction television series created by Alex Toth and produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. It debuted on NBC on September 9, 1967, and ran on Saturday mornings until January 20, 1968. Galaxy Trio centers around the exploits of three extraterrestrial superheroes. The program aired alongside Birdman as Birdman and the Galaxy Trio. NBC ran two new segments of Birdman each Saturday, separated by a new segment of Galaxy Trio. Galaxy Trio appeared in reruns on Cartoon Network from 1992-2000. The series was shown from 1997-2000 on Cartoon Network's Toonami block as part of Cartoon Roulette. In 2000, The series began airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Some characters from Galaxy Trio, including the three main characters, appeared in the Cartoon Network/Adult Swim TV series Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Overview The Galaxy Trio is a group of interplanetary law enforcers who battles criminals throughout the cosmos. The group consists of Vapor Man, who can change into any type of vapor; Gravity Girl, who can control gravitational forces; and Meteor Man, who can increase all or part of his body to impossible heights, gaining super strength in the process. They patrol space in their cruiser Condor One maintaining order and fighting evildoers in the name of the Galactic Patrol law enforcement agency. The ship was equipped with a "displacer" very similar to the transporter device on Star Trek, which was a contemporary show. Characters Vapor Man Vapor Man (voiced by Don Messick) has the ability to transform part or all of his body into gaseous form (a power shared by at least some residents of his home planet of Vaporus), enabling him to fly, escape from physical bonds, and squeeze through very small spaces, as well as producing various forms of "vapor" (such as "freeze vapor") from his hands. Meteor Man Meteor Man (voiced by Ted Cassidy) is a native of the planet Meteorus. Meteor Man is distinguished by his ability to increase or decrease the size of any part of his body. He gains superhuman strength in any limb that he chooses to enlarge. Gravity Girl Gravity Girl (voiced by Virginia Eiler) has the ability to bend the laws of gravity to her will, allowing her to fly and lift very heavy objects with her mind. The daughter of the king of the planet Gravitas, she left her luxurious home and life of privilege at an early age to fight crime with the Galactic Patrol and was subsequently assigned to the Galaxy Trio team, with whom she has served ever since. Chief Chief is a man referred to only as "Chief", he is a recurring character in Galaxy Trio. He fulfills a similar role to that of Falcon 7 in Birdman. Cast *Don Messick - Vapor Man *Ted Cassidy - Meteor Man *Virginia Eiler - Gravity Girl Crew *Directed By William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *Produced By William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Lewis A. Marshall *Animated By Ed Love, Bill Hutten, Hank Smith, Lloyd Vaughan, Jack Parr, Emil Carle, Charles Nichols *Written By Art Davis, Paul Sommer, Jack Hanrahan, Phil Hahn, Neal Barbera Episodes ::Main Article: Galaxy Trio/Episodes 20 Galaxy Trio segments were aired from September 9, 1967 to January 20, 1968 on Birdman and the Galaxy Trio. One Galaxy Trio Segment was sandwiched in between two Birdman segments for a total of 20 episodes. Other Appearances *Galaxy Trio segments appeared on Hanna-Barbera's World of Super Adventure which premiered on NBC in September of 1980. *Galaxy Trio segments appeared on the Cartoon Network block Super Adventures in 1992. *Galaxy Trio segments appeared on Toonami as part of Cartoon Roulette from 1997-2000. *The characters of Vapor Man, Meteor Man, and Gravity Girl were revived in 2000 in the Cartoon Network/Adult Swim TV series Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. *The Galaxy Trio appeared in issues 1 & 2 (April & May 1968) of the Hanna-Barbera Super TV Heroes comic book, published by Gold Key Comics. *The Galaxy Trio were featured in issue 17 (January 1999) of the Cartoon Network Presents comic series, published by DC Comics. Home Release On July 17, 2007, Warner Home Video released Birdman & The Galaxy Trio - The Complete Series on DVD. Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Shows Category:1960s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Boomerang Category:Shows older than the network Category:Toonami Series